FE Valentines day Crises
by FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252
Summary: What happens When Fire Emblem has a Valentines day...R&R Please(Chapter 6 pt 2 is up,very vague sexual scenes.MORE HUMOR than you can handle)
1. Default Chapter

1FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I'm back with another story of humor and romance

Sain: This has to be good

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: It is...I Put another character in there as the main character so Sain wouldn't have to suffer

the wrath of Farina

Sain: And I still thank you for that...

Farina: Hmph...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Anyway, My disclaimer guy is on holiday, so Hector will take his spot for this fic. Go ahead Hector...

Hector: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own any of the FIRE EMBLEM characters. SO DON'T SUE YOU BLOODY SONS OF--

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT!

Hector: AHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

Fire Emblem Fanfic: "Valentines Crisis..." 

by FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252

Chapter 1: It's February, and love is in the air Right?

One mourning at the encampment of Eliwood and Hector's _somewhat _Army, Kent poked his dreary head out of his tent.

He got a surprise, Fiora was already up and was heading Straight toward his tent. He quickly shoved his

head back inside. To his own relief, Fiora passed his tent. "whew..." Said Kent to himself "Why do I still admire her from

afar? She doesn't even like me..."

Just then he heard a scream from the other side of the encampment. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kent poked his head out as well as five or seven more heads, what got him wondering was the fact that all of them

were girls... Kent Ran out of the tent, and passed Serra's To get to where he heard the scream from-The tacticians tent.

He found himself meeting up with Sain at the tactician's tent as well. "What are you doing here?" They both said to each

other. They both answered "I heard a scream," to each other. Nodding to each other they both poked their heads inside the

tent to take a peek at what caused this scream. Kaylin-the tactician-walked backwards slowly. "Oh no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,

nooooo!" Kaylin shouted. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screamed again. Kaylin Slumped down to his knees and

burried his face in his hands. "What's wrong Sir Kaylin?" Kent asked the tactician. "Yeah, with you shouting that loud,

your going to wake up everyone in the camp. All three of them heard footsteps. Sain poked his head out and would've screamed

if it weren't for him catching himself before he did. Sain(now as white as a ghost)poked his head back in the tent.

"Well... Did he wake up the entire camp?" asked Kent. "Only Serra..." Sain replied and fell over backward.

"Wait, WAIT, What are you doing!" Sain shouted. The last of Sain that Kent saw, was when Sain's feet slid out of the tent.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Was his last word. He heard the laughter of...a girl. "So...What's wrong?" Kent said.

"What's wrong?" Kaylin shot him crazed look.. "WHAT'S WRONG!" he then pointed to a calender he had kept on his wall,

which confused Kent. "THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Kent looked at the words on the calender.

The page had printed on the top the three letters F-E-B. And below it was a big number 14. Kent raised his his brow

"What's wrong about that?" Kent asked. "Do you know what day it is?" Kaylin asked him. "Um...no" Kent answered.

"It's... Valentines Day..." Kaylin again burried his hands in his face. "And I don't have a girlfriend..."

Kent gave Kaylin a typical look "You've been doubting you'd ever get one sense you met Lyn..." he said. Kaylin looked at

Kent, His eyes widened "Farina...Fiora..." Kaylin said. "What do you mean Lyn and Farina?" Kent said. "Kent, guess who's

standing behind you..." Kaylin said. Kent turned around "Uh-oh..." he replied.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Things are going to heat up soon for Kaylin and Kent 

Farina:...

Sain: I Had to get dragged out but Serra!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Well yeah...Everyone loves it when she tackles you...

Sain: CURSE YOU ALL!

Fiora: That was...confusing...

Kent: What is valentines day anyway?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: If you want to find out what Kaylin has to say, Then Please review...

Fiora: I'm acutally waiting for the sequal...

Farina: Oh believe me...It's going to be good

Kent and FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Oh,shoot...


	2. Chapter 2

1FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I'm back with avengence!

Sain:What?

Fiora:...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252:Forget it...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Just roll it please...

Disclaimer: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own any of the FIRE EMBLEM characters so please don't sue...

* * *

Chapter 2

"What's is this Valentines day?" Farina said. "Um...well-" "Yes" said a voice "we'd like to know too."

Lyn and Priscilla step into the tent. "please tell us..." Said yet another shy, timid voice. As Kaylin had predicted,

In steps Florina. "I am such an idiot..." Kaylin said to himself. "Wait..." Kaylin looked at Florina. "Why would you

want to know about Valentines Day anyway?" Florina gave him a smile which was unusual. "Just curious..." she said.

Meanwhile in the infmary(or Serra's tent) Sain woke up. "Errrhhhrrrg..." Sain groaned "Where am I?" He looked around

to see if he could try to get a closer look at his surroundings. "An what am I doing tied to this cot...?" He said. Sain

heard a girl's voice "Ohhh Saaiiiinnn!" Sain's eyes widened. "Who are you...Show yourself!" Sain said. The tent flap

open, and in stepped Serra. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sain screamed.

"Oh,geez..." Kaylin muttered. "Um..." He tried to think of a quick excuse. "Valentines day is just another way saying

happy mother's day,see. And uh--" Kaylin was cut off by Lyns seductive tone. "Come on, tell us..." she said.

"That's the truth..." Kaylin said looking down. Kaylin was never good at lying. The girls saw there advantage and all took

seductive tones. Moving closer and closer to the, now frightened tactictian. "Come on, tell us.." They started to say.

Kaylin could of SWORN he heard Priscilla say "Come on baby, tell us..." The tactician was crimson red now. "Uhh..." He began.

"HEY, IS THAT ELIWOOD IS UNDERWEAR?" He screamed. "Where?" They answered and ran out to get a look. "Heh, heh, suckers..."

Kaylin said, running out of the tent. He ran for Eliwood's tent, and without invitation he ducked inside. He looked around

frantically and jumped behind a pile of clothes. He stayed there in silence until it was safe. Lyn looked at Kent.

"Uh...Gotta go..." he said running out of the tent.

Sain on the other hand, well...wasn't doing too well. He squirmed to get from Serra's grasp. "ELIWOOD, PLEASE HELP ME!"

Eliwood stood outside Serra's tent. "I don't know..." He teased. "Maybe you I'll leave you tow alone for a while..."

He said. Inside the tent, it suddenly became pitch black. "What happened?" Sain said with a worried look.

"Oh nothing...Just Kent locking us inside..." Sain's eyes widened. "KENT, I GOING TO KIIILLLL YOUUUUUUU!"

Kent Laughed as he walked off. "Even if I am just a level headed knight, but I still love to pick on Sain"

he muttered to himself, snickering as he walked.

In the tent Kaylin Heard Lyns voice calling his name. "Me and my big fat--" Kaylin was cut off by a half naked,

red haired lord. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY TENT?" He screamed. Kaylin covered his mouth

"SHHHHHHHH...Lyn is looking for me and-OH MY GOSH!" Kaylin yelped and fell to the ground. Eliwood looked confused.

"What...?" he said, checking himself. "your in your...underwear" Kaylin finished as lyn strode into the tent.

She ingnored Eliwoods desperate attempt to cover himself, and grabbed Kaylin. The tactician groped for the air.

"Help me, I'm bein' dragged off by a girl...women...YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Kaylin yelped. Lyn smiled as

she dragged off the scared tactician toward the rest of ther group. Nino had joined, and so has Louise, which Kaylin had

found unusual since she was married. Lyn held Kaylin in a Full Nelson to keep him from escaping. Canas strolled up to t

he man and looked at him. "So Kaylin won't tell you what Shinanigans Day is...?" Canas looked at Lyn, then to Nino.

"Yeah, And we were wondering if you could use your new power to pry it out of him. "New power?" Kaylins said as

canas put a hand up to him. His eyes glowed a bright white color. Kaylin felt dizzy and nearly fainted.

Canas finally took the hand of the dazed tactician's head. "Valentines Day is when you and your special mate get

together and do the usual stuff that boyfriends and girlfriends do..." Canas said turning back to the group.

"CANAS YOU FOOOL!" Kaylin yelled. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?" Kaylin finished breathing hard.

Nino looked up thoughtfully, then at Jaffar who unfortunately heard the WHOLE thing. "Oh Jafaaaaaaaaaaaar"

Nino said inching closer to the confused assassin. Jaffar began away slowly.

Priscilla eyed Guy who was chatting with Eliwood about something. He noticed her and tried to ignore her.

Florina was already back her tent screaming her head off.

Jaffar was running for his life. Nino had him in hot pursuit.

Ninian walked by humming a song. Lyn told her everything. Blabber mouth Kaylin thought.

Ninian turned her head to face Eliwood.

Eliwood noticed her and was now very afraid. Guy had noticed this and joined him on a run-for-cover mission.

Louise skipped toward Pent's tent.

Fiora looked at Kent and blushed. Kent noticed and returned it with a friendly smile, along with a wave.

She walked toward him. Poor, confused Kent Kaylin thought, but was soon terrified by the remaining women. She was now crimson red.

The remaining girl was...Farina

"I'm not going to like this am I?" Kaylin asked when Farina grabbed him by the shirt.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: OH SHOOT Kaylin's gonna' get it now... 

Fiora: Get what?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: You'll see...hey...where's Sain

Kent: You left him in the tent with Serra...

Farina is now laughing very hard. she's on the floor, rolling...

Fiora: Shouldn't you get him out of there?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...Nope

Fiora:WHAT!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: He's always wanted to "woo" the ladies...now that he has a lady, don't you think it would

be right just to let them spend time together?

Fiora:...

Sain's screams are heard in the background.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Anyway, if you wanna' know how Kaylin is going to fair against Farina's wrath then please review

And NO FLAMES...


	3. Chapter 3

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I am back...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Back again...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Yeah, I'm back...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Tell a friend...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I am ba–

Fiora: What are you singing?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I don't know...

Farina: You know FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252, You have lovely eyes...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: You really think so...wait...WHAT!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 falls out of his chair...and struggles to get up...

Fiora: Okay then...Where's the Disclaimer guy?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: He went on holiday...

Fiora: AGAIN!

Hector: Now that's sad...

Farina:...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Hector, you know the lines...

Hector : FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so don't sue...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: You did it right this time...surprising...

Hector: YOU SON OF A–

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Roll it...

Hector: GAAAAAHHH!

* * *

Chapter 3

Sain screamed as he struggled to get away from Serra, who was already nibbling his right ear. "PLEASE NO!" Sain pleaded. Serra continued nibbling, ignoring the Paladin's constant pleading. Sain finally gave up pleading, and continued to struggle. Serra Finally quit nibbling his ear. Sain sighed in relief. He looked over at Serra who was looking at him seductively, It wasn't long before Sain felt a hand creep down from his cest to ribs...

Then to his stomach...

Then to the hem of his pants!

"Oh no, please...anything but that" Sain pleaded...

As for Kaylin, Farina had was dragging him toward her tent Literally. _Why are they all acting like this? Why do they have these...seducive looks on their faces. Are they in the mood for..._ Kaylin shook his head violently. _No, NO, THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! They can't be in the mood to do stuff...can they...?_ A flashback moment took over Kaylin's mind.

Flashback:

_Lyn held Kaylin in a Full Nelson to keep him from escaping. Canas strolled up to the man and looked at him. "So Kaylin won't tell you what Shenanigans Day is...?" Canas looked at Lyn, then to Nino. _

"_Yeah, And we were wondering if you could use your new power to pry it out of him." "New power?" Kaylin said as _

_Canas put a hand up to him. His eyes glowed a bright white color. Kaylin felt dizzy and nearly fainted. _

_Canas finally took the hand of the dazed tactician's head. "Valentines Day is when you and your special mate get together and do the usual stuff that boyfriends and girlfriends do..." Canas said turning back to the group. _

"_CANAS YOU FOOOL!" Kaylin yelled. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE?" Kaylin finished breathing hard. _

Back to reality

Kaylin thought for a moment... _AHA! It's what Canas said! "Normal stuff that girlfriends and boyfriends do!" They must think by that, he means DO...IT... _Kaylin then timed a quick escape. After a few seconds he struggled to get away from Farina...SUCCESS! Kaylin tore from Farina's grasp and ran toward the tent of his choice. While running from a lovesick and possessed Farina., He passed a few...weird sights.

First off there was Lyn who was cuddling with a confused Rath.

Louise drug Pent out of the tent and away from the encampment they were at.

Rebecca was pummeling Raven in Kisses. Raven squirmed to get away, but It was know use.

Serra...You should already know.

Sain? Same thing...

Ninian had Eliwood cornered in his own tent. Kaylin looked away in disgust when he saw Eliwoods tent flap close.

Vaida sat there alone on a rock. _Poor Vaida_... Kaylin thought as he passed her.

Fiora was engaged in a conversation with Kent that was based on the outline of love.

Kaylin looked back. Farina was still chasing him. Kaylin looked around for a tent.

_I gotta' lose this woman quick _Kaylin thought to himself. Without looking Kaylin ducked inside a tent and hope he lost Farina. She stopped and looked around. After a few minutes she shrugged and walked of calling "KAYLIN! DARLING, WHERE ARE YOU?" Kaylin sighed and turned around.

Silence.

A look of shock and worry came across Kaylin's face.

Inside the tent was none other than Florina. She looked up...

Silence(again).

_Please don't, please don't cry, for the love of St. Elimine, please don't cry_...

Kaylin's thoughts were cut of by Florina's frightened look.

Florina didn't cry...

She screamed louder...

Kaylin covered his ears and fell to the ground. _I better get out before you know who shows up..._

Kaylin struggled, but got to his feet. He backed out of the tent. Florina stopped screaming only yo break into a storm of tears. Kaylin uncovered his ears in relief. _Good now I have to get out of here before you know who shows up..._ Kaylin turned around.

Too late.

Kaylin was staring into the eyes of a possessed Lyn. If things were unfortunate enough, then they got worse when her cuddle buddy, Rath showed up.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN FLORINA'S TENT!" Lyn screamed. Kaylin jumped back and almost fell back in to Florina's tent. He was now frightened. He didn't say a word. He felt like he had a sword in his stomach. Lyn was glaring Daggers a him. Kaylin began to spew out words. It sounded like this: "IwashidingfromFarina.Thatwomenislovesickanddemented.Imeanfirstofalltherewasthe-" "English please..." Lyn cut him off. Kaylin calmed down then spoke clearly still frightened. "I was running away from Farina when...when-" Kaylin fell unconscious to the ground. He felt a Boot hit the back of his head hard. _I never thought that this day would end...so badly... _Was his last thought.

Hours Later

Kaylin woke up in a daze. He was in a tent. I wasn't Serra's He sat up looking at a blurry figure. The figure stared at him. "Are you okay?" The figure said. "Yeah, I'm fine..." Kaylin managed to say. "GOOD, because I have a surprise for you..." The figure chirped. "Huh?" Kaylin looked confused. He waited for his vision to clear. When it finally did kaylin got a better glimpse at the figure.

Kaylin almost screamed. His face turned a dark red. His nose started to bleed.

"I see you like my new armor" the figure teased.

Kaylin continued to look the figure over. He looked frightened.

Kaylin was staring at a naked Farina...

"Your not thinking..."

Farina nodded her head.

"You can't do that it's still day time..." Kaylin said cheering up.

Farina opened the tent flap to reveal a starry sky with a pale moon. Farina closed th flap.

"I hope Guy can arrange my funeral..." Kaylin said as Farina took a step toward him.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: How is Kaylin going to get out of that? 

Fiora:...

Farina: I love you FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!

Fiora: Are you okay sister?

Lyn: Whatever happened to Sain?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I don't know yet. I haven't been by Serra's tent lately...

Sain's screams are once again heard in the background. This time louder...

Fiora: Now can we let him out!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I'm not sure?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: You, In front the computer...Should I let Sain out, or keep him with Serra?

Fiora: Read and Review Please...NO FLAMES!

Lyn: Be sure to answer FIREEMBLEMFREAK's Question.


	4. Chapter 4

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Thank to my faithful reviewers, with your answers I got this story going.

Lyn: Just get on with it...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Alright, alright...touche, touche-AHHH

Farina: Ooooooh

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Yes those are big guns aren't they, please do me a fovor and DON'T TOUCH 'EM...

Farina: Okay ...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Now where were we...Oh yeah, we going to Keep Sain in the tent.

Lyn:...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I just want to take this opportunity to thank one my reviewers for stating something that hasn't happened yet.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: About Erk and Priscilla, There's a funny twist about that.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Hector?

Hector: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so don't sue.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ROLL IT!

* * *

Chapter 4

Farina took another step toward Kaylin. _Oh man... _He thought. He looked around frantically, and spotted his advantage. He grabbed a nearby sack and held in front of the seductively possessed lady. "Look Farina, MONEY!" Kaylin said. He shook the bag to make the money jingle. "Don'cha wanna' count ya money?" Kaylin asked in a persuasive tone. To his surprise, Farina did something she's NEVER done before. Farina knocked the bag from Kaylin's hand. Gold pieces were spread about the floor. Kaylin gave her a nervous look. "Heh heh...guess not..." Farina was now at the end of the bed and began crawling closer to the frightened tactician. Kaylin could only stare at her hopelessly. She got closer

and closer

and CLOSER!

After a few minutes she was staring right into his eyes. She giggled and wrapped her arms around Kaylin. "Please don't..." Kaylin pleaded. It was no use. Kaylin remembered. "HAH, You can't do it. Why? I'm still in close!" Kaylin said in a cheery, and triumphant tone. She moved back, and moved the bed cover to reveal an unpleasant sight. Kaylin looked down and noticed that although he had on a shirt. He wasn't wearing pants. Worse come to worse, no underwear either. Kaylin sweatdropped. "Oh shoot..." Kaylin said. Farina was sitting on his legs just below his kneecaps, and was inching toward the man. _Prey... _Was the only thing on her mind, or so Kaylin guessed. She was now at his lower thighs and was still scooting up to her target. Kaylin closed his eyes and looked away _It's over..._ was his last though. Before she could even begin the whole process, a loud rooster crow was heard around the encampment. She stopped what she was ABOUT to do, got dressed, and ran out of the tent. Kaylin didn't hesitate and did the same. He ran out of the tent and stood in the middle of the encampment. He looked as the members of Eliwood's army came out of there tents. Kaylin saw some really bad sights. About half the tents.. Were empty. They were all the Girls tents(except for Serra's, of course).

First, Ninian and Eliwood emerged from Eliwood's tent. Ninian looked like she had been drugged with Viagra(If that's spelled right). She had a...pleasurable look on her face. Eliwood came out finally. His hair was messed up badly, his pants were missing the belt, His shirt was unbuttoned, and his face was covered in red lipstick. He too had the same look as Ninian.

Next there was Jaffar. He and Nino walked out of Jaffar's tent. Jaffar's shitr was unbuttoned so his muscular chest was showing. His hair was messed up like Eliwood's. His face too was covered in lipstick.

Guy surprisingly came out alone. No Priscilla. He looked like he didn't mind.

Erk came out alone as well.

Rebecca came out with Raven. His face was red. And his shirt was unbuttoned too like the rest of the people that came out of there tents.

Kaylin looked both surprised and confused at the same time. The only couple that didn't emerge from their tent was Sain and Serra. Kaylin got curious and walked up to Serra's tent. Sain flew out of the tent and landed right in front of Kaylin's feet. "Please help me Kaylin!" He screeched in terror. Kaylin just looked at him in astonishment. He was missing his shirt. Kaylin didn't even want to know about his pants. He heard a high pitched voice in side the tent. "SSSSSAAAAAAAIIIIIIINYYYYYYYYY!" the voice screeched in a harsh, zombie like tone. Two hands emerged from the tent and grabbed Sain. "No...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sain screamed as his body was yanked back into the tent.the ripping of pants was heard in the tent along with a lot of shuffling. Kaylin backed away from the tent and turned around and got another big surprise. Louise and Pent came back into the encampment. None of them looked any different. Next was Lyn and Rath. Lyn came out first, then Rath. Kaylin thought he heard Lyn say "Whew...that was wild..." Unfortunately he did. Rath nodded in agreement. _WAS THAT LYN? _Kaylin thought to himself. He looked around and was soon chased off by a lovesick Farina.

Erk decided to take a walk. He was a little tired of seeing couple after couple kiss and do indecent things to each other. He found himself walking through the woods. Erk sighed. "Finally, some peace, quiet, and tranquilit-AAAAAIIIIIIIII" Erk screamed as a feminine figure tackled him. Erk finally shoved the figure off of him and got a closer look.

"PRISCILLA?"

"Yes...?" She answered blushing. "Why aren't you with Guy?" Erk asked. "What do you mean?" Priscilla looked at Erk in confusion. "What do you mean 'What do I mean'?" Erk began. "You were staring right at him..." Erk finished looking down. Realization dawn on Priscilla's head. "OH! HA HAH HA HAH HAH...I was looking passed guy at you silly." She gave Erk a half-drunken grin and hugged him. Erk didn't move. _Oh yeah, now I remember. I strolled passed guy while Priscilla looking his way... _Erk thought. Priscilla squeezed him tight as if she were holding on to her favorite teddy bear. Erk still didn't move. "What about Guy?" Erk asked. "I told him the whole thing...he looked relieved for some reason..." she shrugged and burried her head in Erk's chest. Erk sighed and returned her tight embrace. He laid his head on hers. They stayed this way in silence for a while.

Kaylin was being chased by Farina. He ducked inside a tent an hoped it wasn't Florina's. Fortunately it wasn't. Kaylin strode into the tent and looked around. "Well, well, well, look who decided to come for some straight up lovin'..." A feminine voice said. Kaylin turned around

_No...Not again...

* * *

_

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: OOOOOOHHHH this is going to be good...

Farina tackles FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: ARRRRGGGGHHHH!

Fiora: Farina, get off of him this instant!

Farina whimpers like a dog and returns to her seat.

Lyn: Okay...That was weird.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Anyway...

Fiora: Doesn't anyone ever wonder what will happen if Raven ever Finds erk and priscilla?

Priscilla: I don't want to go there...

Erk: I think I'll stick with my sweeties idea...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: WHAT?

Lyn: Read and review please...


	5. Chapter 5

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I am back...

Back a-

Lyn: WILL YOU QUIT SINGING THAT?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Hey, Check out the 'tude on uncle Leroy...

Lyn: WHAT?

Farina laughs manically...then tackles FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: FOR THE LOVE OF-

Farina kisses FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 passionately...FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 faints...

Farina: Sweetie?

Erk: HEY, that's my word!

Priscilla: Oh hush darling...

Erk:...

Fiora: Just...Just...Disclaimer guy...please

Fiora looks down in disgust.

Disclaimer: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

Fiora: ROLL IT PLEASE!

* * *

Chapter 5

Erk closed his eyes. He felt a throbbing pain in his chest. His face turned dark red. His embrace around Priscilla tightened. She had unbuttoned his shirt (which Erk didn't notice until now) and was licking his chest! Erk looked down and noticed this but didn't do anything. He was somewhat in a state of small pleasure and, a lot of confusion. "Priscilla..." Erk muttered between two licks. She looked up. "Yes...?" She answered in a shy tone. "What are you doing...?" Erk asked, still confused, but a little relieved. Priscila considered his question into thought before saying. "You were cold..." She stopped and continued licking his chest._Is she enjoying this?_ Erk thought. Erk moaned on every other word he was trying to say while she was still licking his chest. "PrisCILLA, JUST because I'm cold DOESN'T mean you have to WARM me up..." Erk stopped, realizing what he just said. Priscilla could only giggle softly. _Now I KNOW she's enjoying this..._ Erk replied to his own thought.

Kaylin was in Farina's tent, frightened like a mouse. She moved closer, but didn't seem to take off her close. Before Kaylin could speak(Or shout for help), he felt an object hit him hard in the head.

Hours later

Kaylin woke up in the arms of his (Now smiling) lover. "Your not getting away this time..." She said. In an instant Kaylin found himself wrapped in the arms of a naked Farina. Their clothes(BOTH of them) were secured tightly in a chest. Kaylin looked at his surroundings. _Apparently the army got tired and wanted to stop at an inn..._ Kaylin thought as he looked around their room. Farina kissed him and pushed him down on the bed. _Now it's REALLY over..._ Kaylin thought to himself. Just then there was a knock on the door. Farina got dressed quickly and opened the door. "Yes Pent...?" She said in a polite tone of voice. _Oh brother... _Kaylin thought. "I humbly request to see Lord Kaylin please..." Pent replied. "Is That Marcus, or Pent trying to ACT like Marcus...?" Kaylin whispered to himself. "Yes...one moment please..." Farina replied and shut the door. In a mattered of seconds, Kaylin was quickly clothed and shoved out the door almost knocking Pent over. Kaylin cleared his throat. "So...What's up Pent?" Kaylin said. "It's about Jaffar and Nino..." Pent began. Kaylin gave him his _I-KNOW-where-this-is-going _look. "Nino has been acting a little weird lately..." Pent said. "You know this how?" Kaylin asked. "Well...Jaffar came out of his and Nino's room right?" Pent said. "Right..." Kaylin motioned him to continued. "And well...he looked...different..." Pent said hesitatingly. "How so?" Kaylin asked a little confused. "His hair was messed up...uuuhh...his shirt was unbuttoned...and-" "Get to the point, please. I know your hiding something about those two..." Kaylin cut him off. Pent sighed. "His pant's were undone so his..." Pent trailed off. Kaylin 's eyes buldged. "And Nino had her hand on his...and was _Feeling _his..." Pent trailed off again. Kaylin's jaw dropped. "BUT SHE'S JUST A KID RIGHT?" Kaylin yelled. "SHHHH...calm down Kaylin..." Pent said. Kaylin was breathing hard. "Actually Kaylin, she's 16...Just like you..." Pent said. "And Jaffar is..." Kaylin said.. "somewhere from 23-25..." Pent said. "Did Jaffar do anything, or respond in that matter?" Kaylin asked panicking. "Not a single thing...He in fact was...was..." Pent trailed off. "OUT WITH IT MAN!" Kaylin yelled.

"Smiling..." Pent finished.

"Okay then...thanks for telling..." Kaylin said and walked back into the room where him and Farina were bunking (Unfortunately). Pent went downstairs to join his wife in whatever she was doing. Kaylin stood in the room and looked at the floor. "AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGH!" he screamed. "Your just in time honey..." Farina said in her sexy bad girl voice. "Kaylin looked up. She stood there(Naked, of course) with her hand in the bed post. Kaylin looked down.

_Why didn't I just follow pent...?_

Vaida entered the inn and saw that everyone was with their _Lovers_ cuddling. She looked around and saw Ninian cuddling a stunned Eliwood. Hector just sat by him and watched. "Heh heh heh, suck's be you..." Hector said teasingly, and instantly found himself in the arms of a drunken Karla. "OH #$" he screeched before being drag off into the darkness. "SERVES YOU RIGHT" Eliwood yelled. Ninian had fallen asleep. Vaida walked to the bar and up to the counter. "What will you have madam...?" He innkeeper said. Vaida looked down. "Five large bottles of Illian rum please..." she said. The innkeeper looked shocked, but he pulled out five large bottles of Illian rum. Vaida sighed and began the first one.

Erk and Priscilla were in a room of their at the farthest corner of the hall. For some reason, Priscilla asked Eliwood for a room with _Sound proof _walls. Erk sat on their bed with a look of worry. _Is it possible that I was dragged into this? _He thought over and over again. Priscilla finally came out of the bathroom. Erk looked up and sweat dropped. "Priscilla!" Erk said backing away. Priscilla was standing in the door way half naked with an idiotic lop-sided grin of pure joy slapped on her face. "This isn't you dear...uuhh...what's going o- " Erk trailed off when Priscilla tackled him. _I guess my dream of staying a bachelor won't be a reality... _Was Erks last thought.

Sain and Serra were in another _sound-proof _room, for obvious reasons. Serra never gave up on Sain, and Sain was still screaming help, and Serra...well...lets just say she was having too much fun. Sain screamed as loud as he could. But no one heard him. Not even Matthew.

_Kaylin woke up. "What happened...?" he said. "Something wild..." Farina said with a smile on her face. Kaylin's eyes bulged. "Please tell me that you...me...We didn't..." Kaylin trailed off.Farina nodded happily. "Oh come on. It wasn't that bad was it?" she said looking at Kaylin. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kaylin woke up breathing hard. "Just a dream..." He said, trying to calm himself down. He looked beside him and found Farina fast asleep. Kaylin gasped and pulled of the cover. He checked over himself again and again for any unpleasant signs.

Nothing.

"Whew..." Kaylin said. He pulled the cover over him and the _Sleeping beauty _right beside him and drifted off to sleep. He slept happily..._For now_...

Kaylin was unaware that Farina was still awake. She inched closer to the man and wrapped an arm around him. She smiled and opened one eye.

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I don't like where this is going...

Fiora: Nether do I...

Lyn: How cute...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: WHAT! LYN, ARE YOU DRUNK!

Lyn: No...I'm just a sucker for love...

Fiora:...

Farina: I agree with Lyn...

Farina eyes FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252...

Fiora: I hope that what looks like it's going to happen won't actually happen...Right?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I hope so too...

Lyn: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252...what about Sain?

Fiora: Yes...he may be a pervert and all, but don't you think he's suffered enough?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Yeah, I guess so...

Lyn: Kaylin might have to restrain Serra for the rest of the story.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Or just make her go Mid-evil on Matthew...

Lyn:...you know...that might work...

Fiora: NO WAY, THERE IS NO WAY THAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Maybe...Read and review please...


	6. Chapter 6

FIREEBLEMFREAK 252: OH SHOOT! This is going to be a good one...but alittle short though so sorry...

Farina eyes FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 and begins to inch closer...and closer...AND CLOSER

FIREEMBLEMFRRAK 252: THANK YOU MY ADORING FANS, AND REVIEWERS AND WHAT NOT...

Lyn: JUST GET ON WITH IT!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Alright, alright...

Priscilla: I can't wait to see what happens:

Erk: I CAN...FOR ETERNITY PERHAPS!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I KNOW Priscilla can't wait for this...

Priscilla: yep, I'm _revved up and ready to-_

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: DAAAAAHHHHHH...don't...say that...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Anydangway, Let's get this thing ro-GAAAAAAAHHHHHH-

Farina tackles FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 (again), but this time she clamps on with all her might. A few seconds later she get's up and drags FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 to a random room.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: DISCLAIMER GUY...

Disclaimer: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 does not own ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM characters, so please don't sue...

Farina opens the door to the random(_UNFORTUNATELY SOUND PROOF)_ room.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Good RO-

_SLAM...CLICK...GULP_...

* * *

Chapter 6

Raven sat in the Main Hall, eying the small couples spread about the place in disgust. Will was outside alone just staring into

the view.

Lyn was with Rath, in a small, secluded spot. Kissing away. Rath squirmed like a worm wh just got picked up it's predator.

Nino was having the time of her life with her confused friend, Jaffar. He just sat there and said nothing...and was hoping this

would stop...soon...

Kaylin woke up in confusion. "What happened...?" he said. He saw Pent with a large bat in his hand. He looked around and

spotted an unconscious Farina on the floor (Naked and all...). "Did she..." "Not in the least." Pent cut Kaylin off. "How did

you..." I...uhhh...hid in this until...you know..." Pent said looking down. "As much as I want to choke right now...I have no

choice but to thank you Pent for saving me..." Kaylin said. Pent nodded and left the room. Kaylin got dressed, and woke his

confused lover. "What happened?" She said looking up at Kaylin. "AND WHY AM I WITH YOU!" she screamed. Farina

shoved Kaylin off of her and noticed that she was naked.

She screamed.

"YOU PERVERT!" she yelled. Kaylin thought for a moment. He took out Farina's sack of money and thew it at her. To his

surprise, she caught the bag and began counting the money inside. "SWEEEET!" Kaylin yelled. Farina was back to normal.

"PENT!" Kaylin yelled running out the door.

"So, let me get this straight...We have to hit all the girls in the army over the head, with these bats, so that they can return to

normal..." Pent said looking at his bent bat. Kaylin held a new bat close to him. "Either that, or you could just go spend with

your...I'm sure she'll drag to your room and-" "LETS DO THIS!" Pent roared.

Kaylin and Pent stood at the front door of the inn. "Okay...Let's do this..." Pent said.

* * *

Priscilla:awwww...I didn't get any action... 

Fiora: WHAT?

Lyn: heh, heh, heh...cute

Fiora: Now YOU listen here Lyn, I-

Eliwood: Peace Fiora...we have no need to fight...

Ninian: Oh Eliiiiiiiwooooooooood...I'm getting lonely again...

Eliwood: Shoot...

Fiora: Read and Review please...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: HELP!


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Sorry for the last chapter being so short...

Lyn: Why was it so short anyway?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: heh heh heh...Writer's Block...and a small migraine from my sister in the other room...

Fiora: Sister?

Farina:...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: She's NOT a Pegasus Knight...she's a girl...

Farina Hugs FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: I THOUGHT YOU WERE DONE WITH THAT AFTER THE LAST INCIDENT...

Eliwood: Heh heh heh...

Ninian: Oh Eliiiiiiiiiwoooooooood...teeheehee...

Eliwood: uh-oh...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: HA HAH HA HAH HA. WHO'S LAUGHIN' NOW LOVER BOY?

Eliwood:...

Florina:...oh, Hector my love...

Hector: yes?...Wait...WHAT?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: OH SHOOT!

Hector: Florina...Why are eying me with that lop-sided grin of pure joy...?

Florina tackles Hector.

Hector: OH #$#!

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: FLORINA HAS THE **_SERRA FEVER_**

Lyn: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES...I'LL HOLD HER OFF!

Florina laughs manically, pinning down her prey, a helpless Hector.

The group takes off out the door and down the hall. Florina gets into an indecent position and injects something into hector through his mouth(she kissed him basically). Hector lay there motionless.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Huff...puff...DISCLAIMER GUY...

Disclaimer: FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252...huff...puff does not own A...ANY of the FIRE EMBLEM...huff...puff...characte-GAAHH

Florina leaps, and tackles the Disclaimer guy. FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 stops.

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: DISCLAIMER GUY!

Disclaimer guy: Save yourse–Ack–

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Roll...it...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252 hurries to join the others, leaving behind his now motionless Disclaimer guy.

Florina drags Hector and the Disclaimer guy off into the darkness...

* * *

Chapter 6 part 2

Epilogue

Serra was still with Sain. Sain was now very weak from screaming, and trying to get away from the possessed cleric. Matthew walked by and suprisingly heard some shuffling and a small scream. Sain drew in his breath trying to scream for help one more time, but Serra tackled him and kissed him passionately. Sain fell unconscious, leaving Serra to do whatever she pleased. Matthew shrugged, and walked on.

"Now!" Kaylin yelled. Kaylin and Pent burst through the doors and ran into the main hall. Most of the men jumped at the sight of Pent with metal bat. "Every guy in here...just remain calm, this will all be over soon..." Kaylin assured them. "Go!" Pent yelled. "I'll go left..." Kaylin said dashing off toward a hall with doors. Pent nodded and ran toward his first target...

Ninian.

He hesitated but bonked Ninian on the head softly. She fell to the ground for a moment, then got up. She ignored the pain and hugged Eliwood again. "I guess it's natural..." Pent said and ran off, leaving a surprised Eliwood. He then went into the bar wjere he found an almost dead hector laying on the floor; kissing marks all over his face. Karla dashed toward pent at the speed of 10 cheetahs. Pent swung wildly at the air trying to land a hit. After a few minutes of being fooled mor than once, Pent managed to hit Karla in the head. Instead of fainting, she fell asleep. Pent noticed Karel entering the room and ran out the other exit hoping Karel didn't spot the bat in his hand. Vaida had the granfather of all hangovers and was sleeping it away. She lay on the counter top. Pent decided to stop. "That wasn't so bad..." he said to himself. He dropped the bat and went looking for his wife.

Kaylin on the other hand was going from room to room, knocking what seemed like each girl on the head. Next was Erk's room. Kaylin paused at the door. He thought for a moment. _If I get Priscilla, Raven will go berserk on me. Sure, I can beat him, but then I'd have to face Eliwood, then Hector...pretty soon, all of Ostia..._ Kaylin heard some shuffling along with with some unpleasent noises. Kaylin ran toward the next room out of fear. He burst into the door, startling Lyn, but relieving Rath. "Sorry about this Lyn, I hope we can still be friends..." Kaylin said before swinging for Lyn's for head.

_GINK..._

Lyn was still okay. She shrugged. "Was that all?" She asked in a mocking tone. Kaylin nodded and ran out of the room. "Now where were we Rath?" Lyn said looking at Rath seductively. "We were at the part where you let me go..." he answered. Lyn giggled and pushed Rath onto the bed. "Nice try..." She said before sinking her lips into Raths neck.

Kaylin ran to the next room-Jaffar's room. He paused at the door, and thought for a moment.

"HELP ME!" A dark voice bellowed from behind the door. Without thinking, Kaylin burst into the room and got an unpleasant surprise. Nino was nude on top of a struggling Jaffar(Jaffar's was in his clothes, of course.). She struggled to reach the hem of his pants, but Jaffar refused to let her get to them. "KAYLIN, HELP!" He sreamed. _I've never seen Jaffar like this before... _Kaylin thought to himself. He then dropped the bat, and tried to restrain Nino.

Success!

Kaylin held Nino in a _Full-Nelson_ just long enough for Jaffar to catch his beath. Nino then hit Kaylin in the nose with her head. Kaylin squealed in agony and let go of the girl she then leaped toward Jaffar. Jaffar, unfortunately looked up and got a _Full View_ of Nino. Blood began pouring out of his nose like a water fall. Nino tackled Jaffar and began to pummel him with kisses. Kaylin backed away in pain. He grabbed the bat, and backed out of the door. After recovering he went down stairs and found Pent, cuddling with his wife. "That was all of them..." Pent said. Kaylin paused for a moment. "I have a feeling we forgot someone(okay a few but...)." Kaylin said looking down thoughtfully. A familiar scream rang through the main hall. They looked at each other wide-eyed.

"SAIN!"

They both ran for Sain's room. Louise, feeling lonely again, followed them.

-Minutes Later-

They entered Sain's room. It was a wreck. Bed sheets everywhere. The drawer was badly torn. The wall painting was chipped. Several pillows were on the floor. And the stench of perspiration filled the room. Louise backed out covering her nose. Kaylin and Pent went into the room. Ther wasn't a lot of moving space. "Shhhh...there's a _she-beast _in here..." Kaylin whispered to Pent. There was some shufflong heard before Sain leaped out of a pile of pillows. He ran behind Kaylin and ducked down. Serra was next. Hearing Sain's footsteps she lunged out of the bathroom and ran for the _intruders_. Kaylin and Pent readied themselves for a long fight. Kaylin lunged at Serra with his bat in hand and swung. She dodged and ran toward Pent and Sain. Sain ran out of the room not noticing the Louise was there. Two screams could be hear outside the door. She tackled Pent and stared at him with evil eyes. "WHERE'S SAINY!" she screamed. Serra was now foaming at the mouth. Pent judged it to be some kind of mental disease and shoved her off of him. Kaylin ran out of the room with Sain's cloths. Pent ran out and threw in a life-size, Sain doll. Kaylin shut the door. Serra locked herself in with the doll. Sain quickly got dressed and thanked Kaylin for saving him. He nodded and walked downstairs, followed by Pent and a crimson red, Louise. Sain was the last downstairs. The small group stared at the main hall. "We have a LOT of cleaning to do." Kaylin said. "At least we don't have to worry about anything else..." Pent replied. The group started picking up random peices of glass that were spread about the floor.

THE END

* * *

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: THAT was a great story...

Lyn: Are you going to right a sequel to this ?

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: depends...

FIREEMBLEMFREAK 252: Anyway, read and review please...


End file.
